King Zug of Zug Island
King Zug of Zug Island is the leader of the Zug Island Super Mutant tribe. One of the later arrivals to the island, they claimed the title after challenging and defeating the previous King Zug of Zug Island. An unusually intelligent Super Mutant, he has been pushing the tribe towards greater aggression towards its neighbours. History One of the later arrivals to the Zug Island, the Super Mutant then known as Killfist arrived there during the late 2260s as a part of a small group. Their exact point of origin is unknown, as well as how they came to be mutated, but these issues do not seem to have been an obstacle to their acceptance into the tribe. Once they were willing to submit to the authority of the then King Zug of Zug island, they were fully accepted into the tribe. Unusually intelligent for a Super Mutant, Killfist rose to prominence as a field commander during the tribe’s food raids. They displayed a better grasp of tactics than the sheer brute force approach that most Super Mutants preferred, as well as a better understanding of human technology. Killfist would specifically scavenge weapons and other useful items from dead bodies for use by the tribe, rather than simply leaving them like others would. Their crowning achievement came in 2279 during the Black Skull Company’s invasion of Zug Island. While others had dismissed the humans as being weak and inferior, Killfist displayed a comprehension of their tactics and capabilities that outstripped his comrades. This allowed him to better respond to the mercenaries’ attacks and ultimately crush their invasion. At the same time, their own losses were lower than would have come from more traditional Super Mutant tactics. On the back of this success, Killfist stepped up to challenge the then King Zug of Zug Island for the title in 2280. After a grueling battle, they killed the previous king and took their place and title. They have held the title since, including defeating several challenges to their position. Personality King Zug of Zug Island defies the stereotypical image of a Super Mutant as a lumbering, slow-witted brute. Instead, they are surprisingly observant and perceptive, well above the norm for a Super Mutant. Similarly, they show a far greater understanding of military matters, such as combat tactics and the functions of various weapons. These skills enable them to better understand their enemies and adapt to them, rather than simply taking the blind brute force approach that most Super Mutants prefer. Like other Super Mutants, King Zug sees themselves as being superior to humans, and shares their common desire to wipe them from the Earth. However, they also understand that they are limited by their inability to expand their own numbers by natural means. With this in mind, they have directed the Zug Island tribe to search for signs of the fabled ‘green stuff’ that can be used to convert humans into more of their kind. King Zug does not display any overt awareness of their past life before their conversion. It is possible that the skills they possess come from that part in their life, and have managed to survive the massive psychological trauma of the transformation. Appearance King Zug is a typical Super Mutant. Large and heavily muscled, they have greenish skin and a complete lack of hair. They share the same heavy features of other Super Mutants that makes individuals hard to identify (at least to humans). They are distinguished by a number of prominent scars across their face and body, the legacy of a life of constant warfare. As the king of Zug Island, they wear a crown that has been the symbol of office since the position was first established. Made from jagged scrap metal that has been crudely pummelled together, it is a jagged and uneven mess that would be too large and heavy for a human to wear. They also wear a suit of body armour, similarly made from scrap metal. Category:Characters Category:Super Mutants Category:Michigan